


【好兆头】毒牙与花苞

by 18226794860



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 像是经过了第一场大雪，雄蛇把雌蛇缠绕起来，在寒风的余韵下相拥，从六千年漫长的冬眠中醒来，那时候他们还不知道光合影能够相缠到公元后，他们只是追逐着本能行事，食欲和性欲，这本就是生命中最重要的两环，为此犯罪不应被逐出伊甸。





	【好兆头】毒牙与花苞

克劳利比亚茨拉斐尔先知道有性这种事。  
彼时亚茨拉斐尔还很年轻，一个天使的年轻是怎样的呢？首先，他还没长成六千年之后的温润，那时候克蠕利才接到看守果园的任务，天使稚嫩而随和，好像是他伊甸里长得过于丰腴又多汁的红苹果。  
克劳利从那时开始就知道威胁自己的水果们了，告诉他们要用力的汲取水分，尽量更大更圆，颜色更鲜艳，包含更多的糖分；他的水果们同样兢兢业业，努力的削尖了脑袋，依然有扔出果园被野猪拱的惨剧发生；上帝的天平是很不公平的，亚茨拉斐尔不需要吸收阳光和雨露，他的脸颊就是含糖量过高的果肉，让人怀疑上帝在制造他的过程中是否加了过多的蔗糖。  
天使很喜欢吃苹果，他说他不喜欢那把烧得很烫的火焰剑，也不喜欢战争、血液和脏话，他来伊甸的时候通常都很乖，巨大的白色翅膀把自己给裹住了，不敢看那些引诱他偷吃的果子；克濡利帮他把头发编好，他泛着白的的小卷毛交缠在大蛇的手心里，又软又热。  
天使不敢偷吃，恶魔却敢于窥视，亚麻编就的长袍遮不住天使柔润的小腿曲线，天使垂着眼睛玩自己的手指，腿弯伸直了，贴着青草地;另一只脚绕着草地打转，脚趾甲修剪的很整齐，像沙滩上最小的那种贝壳。  
那是一种过于富有美感的曲线，大蛇忍不住用冰凉的尾巴绕上那条腿，皮肤的触感细腻又软和，天使回过头来叫他的名字，看着他凝固的竖瞳。  
“克濡利?”多像上帝刚创造出来没多久的羔羊。  
对着大型的猎食动物，不要回头，不要示弱，更不要看起来又无助又可怜，这三条禁律亚茨拉斐尔一条都没遵守。  
他的上司给他发了一副很好的身体，亚茨拉斐尔不知道，像小孩子得了一件新的玩具，他总是和别人分享，大蛇诱哄他“我看不清！”叫他解下束的规规整整的腰带，亚茨拉斐尔就傻乎乎的解开，露出奶油一样的肩峰和小小的肚脐。  
大蛇依然说：“我看不清！”然后盘旋而前，手指夹住亚茨拉斐尔夹在腿间的一小块布料，缓缓的抽出来，大腿的皮肉那样软，光是抽出一块薄薄的布料都能感到绵长的阻力，他把天使压在苹果树干上，分叉的舌尖扫过裸露的锁骨，尝到一点带着露珠味的汗水。  
天使不解的看着他，阳光和暖风熏得他有些困倦，他打了个哈欠，眼睛看着树叶的间隙，“别吃我，我还不想无形体化。”他说，他还没什么真正的危机感，他相信克濡利，这一点会让他再接下来吃些真正的苦头。  
冰凉的手指摸上他细白的大腿根，直到天使那根笔直的，秀气的阴茎露出来，看起来毫无攻击性，一直延伸到腰腹的体毛像是乳白的牛奶，还有一些淡淡的金黄色，这个时候的天使并没有什么多余的羞耻心，大方的敞开身体，而他身体的每一个部分都圆润而柔软，好像是上帝特地给他画出的最有弹性的曲线，肉乎乎的臀瓣压着粗糙的树干，看起来像是一种蓄谋已久的亵渎。  
“克濡利，我不喜欢你这个样子……”天使又往后退了一步，簌簌的有叶子落下来，使赤裸的臀缝紧紧贴着粗糙的苹果树干，来自掠食者的压力让他觉得自己像一只刚刚破壳的鸭子，嘎嘎，嘎嘎嘎，但他还是要说，因为他止不住的害怕，树根上的小疙瘩摩擦的有些疼……  
克劳利把他掰过来，胸前贴着苹果树，那身初生脆弱皮肤已经被磨得发红，小腿上贴着一节冰凉的粗大的蛇尾巴，理智已经离大蛇而去了，他干脆完全化形，把天使和苹果树捆绑在一起，他们俩的每一寸皮肤都紧紧的贴着，能清晰的感觉到天使胸膛传来的紧张而青涩的心跳。  
臀瓣间的穴口泛着一层浅浅的粉色，那是肠道深处柔软的黏膜延伸而成的最后颜色，克濡利不要自主的想象那会有多柔软，但是尾巴尖也挤不进去，大蛇抹了一些树汁，天使挣扎的很厉害，可他不知道蛇的全身有108块骨头，每一块都是为了控制他这样的不自量力的猎物而生的。  
尾巴尖终于刺破了最外的一小段括约肌，天使哭丧着脸，表情和被剑刺中没什么两样，树汁粘乎乎的粘在穴口，下身传来冰凉又粘稠的触感，他的脚几乎悬空了，足尖点了几下地面，他那双从来都很多情的眼睛——那双属于人类的、眼波柔软，湿漉漉的眼睛忍不住转过来，什么都不懂，也不知道反抗，尾巴尖儿挑着那一小圈脆弱的肌肉，挤着脆弱的黏膜，好像急于扩张出一条足以容纳更多的通道来，天使本能的感到了一些胀痛，酸软，眼圈红红的，好像下一个瞬间就要掉泪。  
大蛇没少欺负过他，他就是喜欢揉乱天使精心梳好的头发，然后再亲手给他打理好。如同养着一只小羔羊，随时都可以捏捏软趴趴的耳朵，但是现在不行，克濡利不想让天使恐惧或是惊慌，他要让他的天使知道他们是在做一件多甜蜜，多郑重，多自由的事，这颗蔚蓝的星球刚刚被创造，他们是先行者，所有的爱都会从这里起源，当他几千年后回忆这一瞬间时，他可以光明正大的告诉天使——“我们不比亚当和夏娃的爱差到哪里”。  
“别怕。”他伏在天使的耳边，长卷发擦着脖子带来一些浮在骨髓间的痒，天使渐渐停止哭泣，不太难受了，眼睛很迷茫的看着大蛇，浑身都冒着傻气。天使很不经吓的，但是和大蛇对视的时候他并不怕，他知道克濡利不会伤害他，尽管他还是想拔腿就跑，像是只被抄了家底的兔子，没处可躲了。  
天使被蹭的打了个喷嚏，大腿根都湿了，肯定是树汁的原因，克濡利慢慢拔出尾巴的时候他嘟囔一声，垂在额头上的卷发绕来绕去的；连小腿都止不住的发抖，穴口被强行挤开了，露出里头被浸的微微肿胀的黏膜，光是用手指轻轻的触碰都会让他夹起腿伸直腰呜呜的叫，铃口滴出热乎乎的腺液。  
他们交换了好多黏糊糊的吻，自己都没有想到能这么腻歪，最后天使夹住腿，第一次总是慌张的，青涩而热切，神明亦如此，克濡利从后撞进来的时候的确听到小天使骂了一句——“大坏蛇”，脸都憋红了，舌头尖儿转来转去，克濡利还以为他会骂出什么惊天动地的脏话，他很想笑，咬了咬天使的下巴。  
他的胯骨撞到对方的小肚子上，带来的力道让整个苹果树都摇了两下，蛇类硬而长的阴茎对天使来说太过了，甚至在对方的小腹上顶出了一个明显的小凸起，就这样还没有完全插入进去，越来越往内部，好像连小腹深处也要燃烧起来，小怂包立刻受不了啦，别人偷吃的是苹果，而他偷吃的是辣椒，掉眼泪的速度快的不像是个战斗天使，肉乎乎的小胳膊在半空中无力的想抓住什么，感觉自己像一只被串在烤架上的鹅。  
他还是不受控制的感到了一些害怕，这种畏惧像是要把他整个人都剥开，他觉得自己会被穿透，插入的过程漫长的好像没有尽头，太深了……太深了！粗而硬的龟头一点一点往里压，破开一层一层湿热的褶皱，越来越靠近他还淌着水的腺体，直到最后压上去的一刻天使的腰腿一软，如果不是大蛇还拉着他他早就跪下去了，与此同时大蛇坏心眼的把他按得更深，是那个又热又烫的腺体被重重的压过，让他把一整根蛇类的阴茎都吞下去。  
天使几乎吊在大蛇的身体上，他只知道自己要坏了，说不出来是身体的哪一部分发烫，第一次抽送直接把他带上了高潮，他不知道这是高潮，哭的像是克濡利把他开膛破腹了，他只知道他身体里的那些从未被攻击过的褶皱紧紧的缩起来，痉挛着想要闭合，那根阴茎的存在显得如此的明显，让他连脚趾都蜷起来了，每次一呼吸都牵动着交和处那些热而软的黏膜，蛇的生殖器青筋必露攻伐不休，这算是亵渎吗谁知道呢，树干在颤抖，树叶簌簌作响，天使感觉自己被缠得很紧。  
他感到了安心。  
像是经过了第一场大雪，雄蛇把雌蛇缠绕起来，在寒风的余韵下相拥，从六千年漫长的冬眠中醒来，那时候他们还不知道光合影能够相缠到公元后，他们只是追逐着本能行事，食欲和性欲，这本就是生命中最重要的两环，为此犯罪不应被逐出伊甸。  
蛇的生殖器像是攻城锤，每一次漫长的挺腰都能听到细腻的呜咽从天使的喉咙间逸散出来，总不够湿润，充血肿痛，每被摩擦一次都是火辣辣的触感，擦过黏膜，把痛苦和快感的界限模糊掉，天使像是从水里捞出来，额头上和脸颊上都布满了冷汗，雄蛇不讲道理，交配的过程漫长而盛大，控制欲强的过分，时时刻刻都要把伴侣掌控在自己108块冰凉的骨缝之间。  
他们倒在草地上,亚茨拉斐尔枕着冰凉的花纹,涣散的眼睛倒映出大蛇深黄色的竖瞳，洁白而冰冷的毒牙，他只知道克濡利每抽送一下他都会随之痉挛，漫长的快要吞噬他的快感从他被肏的又红又肿还在痉挛的直肠内扩散出来，他感觉自己下一秒就会丢脸的失禁，他说克濡利我真的会讨厌你的我要尿出来了，克濡利用分叉的舌头安抚他，诱哄他说没事儿没事儿我在这里，他没告诉天使他喜欢看他哭的梨花带雨的小样子，他是个大坏蛇。  
而现在大坏蛇有一个漫长的预感，这预感将会横跨公元直到今日，他会堕落，会去地狱，会扰乱无数人的生活和心智，但亚茨拉斐尔会一直陪着他，所以这没什么好怕的。  
他喜欢这样的命运，一切近在咫尺，却又遥不可追，他不知道未来是怎么样子的，但是他永远不惧怕。亲吻天使的额头，这就是他的归宿了，不会再更改。


End file.
